CONTINENTE PERDIDO
by AlanRomanian
Summary: Inspirado en los sucesos que podrían ocurrir dentro del continente oscuro. Intento sumarle algo de magia a la ya brindada por el maravilloso Yoshihiro Togashi, creador de Hunter x Hunter. Espero que sea de su agrado la historia que intento narrar a continuación.


**_EL CONTINENTE PERDIDO._**

Prologo.

En un indómito bosque alejado de todo lo conocido seremos testigos de las aventuras de un joven que descubrirá un mundo que jamás hubiésemos imaginado. Enfrentando a feroces bestias, una naturaleza terrorífica y hasta incluso sus más profundos miedos. Animarse a poner un pie dentro de lo desconocido es solo la primera de muchas encrucijadas a sortear. Sobrevivir depende de lo fuerte que nos volvamos e indudablemente de la suerte con la que contemos, y a pesar de todo, mantenerse con vida no es algo que esté garantizado. Compartir una gran historia es cuestión de dejar volar la imaginación por rincones inhóspitos haciendo posible lo imposible aunque nuestro aliento se esfume en el intento…

En este inmenso bosque repleto de toda clase y formas de vida, decorado por una innumerable cantidad de gigantescos arboles, extravagancias, curiosidades fantásticas, secretos muy bien guardados y atravesado por un rio que dirige hacia quien sabe que otros mágicos sitios. Se halla un lugar donde se agolpan y en gran proporción todas las características que posee este curioso lugar.

En el centro de este mar verde podemos ver a una gran distancia la sombra de lo que parece un colosal árbol. Kilómetros y kilómetros nos alcanzan para poder admirarlo pero solo su titánico cuerpo y enmarañadas raíces se dejan ver, ya que, las ocasionales nubes impiden a nuestros ojos poder observar su copa plagada de ramas e incontables hojas de tamaños exorbitantes ocultos tras los días nublados.

Pocas fueron las personas que lograron localizar este lugar salido de relatos fantásticos debido a la enorme prueba que significa lograrlo. Una ruta plagada de interrogantes, mares innavegables, laberintos, islas deshabitadas, climas arrasadores y una naturaleza sumamente hostil. Todo esto hace parte del gran reto que representa querer aproximarse a este lugar.

Viaje que lejos de ser sencillo se encuentra bajo una prohibición terminante y los nulos resultados que se obtienen persuaden cualquier intento. En la antigüedad era lógico que reinos e imperios derrochasen capital en poder hallar riquezas ocultas en lugares distantes. Pero en la actualidad no existe parlamento, presidente e incluso dictadores que estén dispuestos a perder sumas de dinero ridículas en un viaje sin retorno. Solo extravagantes millonarios disponen del capital necesario para solventar un viaje de este tipo pero se enfrentan a la burocracia de gobiernos que impedirán cualquier tipo de incursión no autorizada.

A pesar de las dificultades el hombre logro hacer pie en este descomunal continente incluidos el bosque del que estamos hablando.

Una tribu mediana que apenas pasa los doscientos habitantes se refugian a mitad del gran árbol. Morenos, de contextura mayúscula y rasgos fuertes conviven en armonía. Deben ser mas que simples inquilinos. Ser fuertes es un requisito fundamental, ser mas fieros que cualquier otra criatura y adaptarse al habitad salvaje que los rodea es de vida o muerte para seguir existiendo. Vivir es una proeza y morir algo habitual. Pero con el tiempo esta gente supo adaptarse y florecer a pesar de lo arrasador que es el titánico árbol.

Dirigidos por, un trió de ancianos, que comparten sangre el pueblo Papeu logro establecerse de forma exitosa. De entre los tres la voz de uno es la que se impone. El mayor de ellos cuenta con el mando absoluto que a diferencia de sus hermanos, él vive en contacto permanente con la tribu, jocosamente hace alarde de haber superado los quinientos años de vida hecho sumamente curioso de no ser por las particularidades que posee este lugar. Arikar es su titulo, nombre que le asigna la gente al mandamás conseguido gracias a su talento de dirigir y ejecutar todas las ordenes de forma infalible. Un líder natural con un carisma cautivador que no teme ser un cruel tirano si la situación lo amerita.

Lo realmente curioso en la historia de los Papeu es el hecho de que los ancianos no nacieron en el Olmoor llegaron desde tierras lejanas y por algún motivo que desconocemos fueron salvados por antiguos miembros. Según los mas viejos lograron oir antiguos relatos del origen de sus lideres ajeno al gran árbol.

Oriundos de una ciudad en pleno auge renacentista los tres viejos fueron esclavos que vivieron al margen de todo. Hasta que descubrieron lo terriblemente efectivos que eran a la hora de acabar o dar con el paradero de algo o alguien. Talento que no tardo en hacerse famoso haciendo que el precio de simples esclavos se elevara de formas descomunales solo comparables con las joyas más finas y hermosas que había en ese entonces. Llegaron a ser posesiones invaluables de Nobles, exóticos burgueses y grandes monarcas. Su último destino fue sin dudas el más determinante.

Un poderoso rey fue quien no dudo y adquirió la fuerza temible de los hermanos dándoles misiones una más terrible que la otra poniendo incluso en juego la fidelidad de los hermanos. Desde eliminar intrusos hasta masacrar aldeas, participar en terribles guerras e incluso espectáculos donde se los enfrentaba con otras criaturas. Matar no tenia freno, desde mujeres hasta niños, la sed de poder y sangre de la que eran prisioneros no tenia limite. Nada de lo anterior logro mermar su obediencia. Parecían maquinas completamente insensibilizadas.

Hasta que una orden decisiva fue impartida. El rey quería muerto al emperador del reino rival, por una simple burla que dejo en ridículo al poseedor de los terribles tres y este al sentirse desnudo y humillado ordeno el asesinato inmediato del líder en cuestión. Como podrán adivinar esta misión no fue la excepción y se cumplió con la efectividad que caracteriza a los hermanos, pero ignoraban que sería el disparador irremediable de su actual y desconocido paradero. Los herederos al trono al ver el caos de la guerra aproximarse tomaron otra decisión controversial. Matar a su propio padre era la única forma de mermar la belicosa ira del reino contrario. Esto no fue suficiente. Se exigía la cabeza de quienes habían sido los asesinos no solo del rey sino de otras cincuenta personas entre ellos varios nobles, guardias y dos de los herederos al trono. La curiosidad fue que el nuevo monarca opto por reemplazar a los asesinos por tres esclavos con aspecto similar quizás abatido por la imponente presencia de estos monstruos. Considero que era un pecado terminar con vidas tan valiosas.

En este punto aparece un joven mercante que había sido condenado a la horca por desafiar en repetidas oportunidades las creencias de ese entonces. El alegaba que existían lugares inexplorados que rebosaban en riquezas, pero lo que lo llevo a ser casi ejecutado fue la insolencia con la que se había pronunciado ante el antiguo rey en medio de un paseo por las calles de su reino. Ahora este mercader seria el último recurso para evitar perder a los serviles esclavos. Dar marcha atrás con una ejecución tan rimbombante era el menor de los males.

Así fue como una tripulación improvisada surco los mares y jamás volvió a tocar el puerto de aquella ciudad. Ni el trió mortal supo que ocurrió con aquel entusiasta navegante que los había llevado en un viaje que solo seria de ida, pero, lo que si saben es que gracias a él hoy pertenecen a la corteza de un colosal árbol y son parte esencial en la vida de un grupo de gente que según parece tienen un origen aun más interesante que contar.

CAPITULO PRIMERO

 ** _A CONTRA LUZ._**

Era una mañana húmeda. La ausencia de los gigantescos mosquitos que merodean incansablemente durante la noche indicaba que ya era la hora adecuada para que el pueblo Papue comenzara a realizar sus labores diarias.

Dentro de cuevas talladas a mano de un solo habitáculo, aromatizadas con un olor a madera muy fuerte, repleta agujeros y con el tamaño justo para albergar a los miembros de cada familia. Despertaban los Papue luego de un largo sueño. Gracias a estas simples construcciones lograban sobrevivir. Eran de suma importancia debido a que cumplían la función fundamental de proteger a la gente del frio voraz de la noche y el calor agobiante de la tarde. En el centro de este mediano poblado se trabajaba sin parar de sol a sol. Nada era seguro en este lugar a pesar de lo excelente que se habían adaptado. Podía ocurrir cualquier cosa en cualquier momento y por experiencia la tribu nunca dejaba nada librado al azar.

A un extremo un poco más alejado del resto de las cuevas madrigueras se encuentran algunos hogares que prefieren estar más distantes al epicentro de la tribu, pero no por ello tienen algún tipo de privilegios o desventajas. A la hora de contribuir o aportar lo que sea necesario la situación es la misma sin importar donde se encuentren ubicados. Los jefes concedieron este alejamiento a cambio del compromiso de no dejar las labores de la tribu ni generar discordia en ella. En medio de estas familias un tanto antipáticas encontramos una con un detalle no menor. Un joven que ignora a su gente. Escapa y se pierde horas mirando el horizonte y las maravillas que esconde ese mágico lugar. No presta atención a los deberes que exige su pueblo. Su nombre es Padzatarka y pertenece a una familia normal tiene padre madre y varios hermanos. Es el mayor y eso es aun más controvertido, sus padres inmersos en la desesperación de ser descubiertos trabajan por él para no condenarlo a la ira de alguno de los jefes

El hijo mayor de una familia por lo general debe prepararse para formar la propia, pero este chico ignora el mandato de su gente, poniendo en peligro la relación de sus padres con el resto del pueblo y eventualmente su propia vida. Para empeorar la situación Padzatarka no estaba solo. Un par de jovenes le hacían compañía. Aunque actuaran en secreto era algo muy peligroso. Lo seguía en primera fila un hiperactivo niño con el nombre Káyl y por otro lado el responsable y puntual Zulunolu. Los dos primeros eran inseparables pero Zulunolu que también era el mayor de sus hermanos realizaba las tareas que se le encomendaban, siendo la antítesis del primero de ellos, problema que Káyl por el momento evadía, este era el menor de su madriguera. Mimado y consentido podía corretear por donde quisiera cuando quisiera, pero sus progenitores ignoraban que su propio hijo se aventuraba a lugares de tal peligro de la mano de un posible desertor, secreto que debía ser guardado bajo siete llaves.

—ey Padza! Busquemos gusanos Tikúa, ya deben aparecer— dijo Kayl saltando de excitación

—Tranquilo debilucho todavía es temprano, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la guarida y asamos algunos escarabajos?—Padza conocía la debilidad culinaria del movedizo niño—Pero relájate, el día recién comienza!

—Lo que mandes Padza atrapare todo lo que vea. Prepara tu estomago para un festin jujuju

—Ya veremos idiota, vamos apúrate.

El audaz par salto de hoja en hoja como si fueran animales salvajes. Verlos desplazarse era sublime, ya que sin saberlo habían desarrollado una agilidad envidiable. De un momento a otro se detuvieron miraron hacia todos lados al mismo tiempo de forma sincronizada. Posaban sus miradas hacia lados contrarios pero al mismo tiempo se notaba el recelo que tenían hacia su guarida. Una vez se aseguraron de no estar siendo vigilados por nadie, caminaron por una delgada rama hasta dar con una improvisada puerta de madera podrida oculta bajo un manto de musgos, sin dudas un camuflaje extraño. Luego de asegurarse no ser observados decide abrir la curiosa puerta. Padzatarka toma la iniciativa y se arroja dentro seguido de inmediato por Kayl que casi se estampa contra la espalda de su mentor.

—Por el amor a Olimu Zulu ¿qué mierda haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo grave?— dijo Padza asustado— ¿nos descubrieron?—agrego aun mas asustado

—Tranquilo Padza me excuse con mi padre. Le dije que iba a visitar a magirra toda el dia y sonrió sin hacer más preguntas

—Zulu tu padre es un degenerado jeje!— grito Kayl con voz chillona

—No me interesa pero me preocupa que nos quede poco tiempo— le contesta a Kayl mirando el suelo de su guarida

—No entiendo.

— Kal tu siempre olvidas nuestro plan ¿eres estúpido?, lo que estamos haciendo no es solo por diversión. Si actúo como Padza nuestro secreto saldría a la luz

—Tranquilos chicos hoy es un dia para divertirse—interrumpe padzatarka con una sonrisa en el rostro

—Se. Mejor dejemos el drama para después ¿Qué estaban por hacer?—pregunto zulunolu destrozando una roca con sus manos

—Comer bichos asados hasta reventar jeje— contesto Kal mientras cargaba consigo algunas armas

—Eso mismo que dice el enano, ¿vienes? contigo podemos cazar en el lago— dice mientras observa a Kayl inmovilizado por la cantidad de armas que sostiene

—Buena idea. Oye Kal solo tienes dos brazos toma lo necesario y vamonos— bromean y salen disparados fuera de su escondite.

Con el grupo casi completo Padzatarka a la cabeza liderando la marcha, seguido por Kal, mimado hasta por sus amigos y sin otra preocupación mas que pasarla bien y por ultimo protegiendo la retaguardia el fornido Zulu, con una cara que transmitía alegría y amargura al mismo tiempo. Disparados entre las ramas y hojas nuevamente dando lecciones de acrobacia empezaron a descender más de lo habitual. Hasta que llegaron a una pendiente enorme. Desde ahí podían ver increíbles pájaros de todos los colores e incluso el espectacular lago que estaba aun muy distante. Formado por dos gigantescos brotes entrelazados, era el lago Arúrua, venerado por la tribu pero con acceso restringido solo para miembros preparados. Era testigo de festividades, rituales, bailes y demás. Se realizaban en honor al Olmoor, árbol de la vida, que según las fuertes creencias de los Papues este les brindara prosperidad en vida y cobijo a sus almas cuando la muerte los guie hacia otro plano.

En repetidas oportunidades los jóvenes visitaron el lago. Ellos eran consientes de los peligros ocultos en las afueras de la zona segura, pero se sentían preparados y muy confiados. Sujetaron fuerte las armas y comenzaron a descender en una empinada y resbalosa pendiente de tallos, ramas, hojas y humedad. Todo iba acorde a como los chicos imaginaban, pero Kayl echo la vista atrás y llego a divisar una enorme sombra que al instante se oculto tras las ramas que hace segundos habían descendido.

— ¿Qué pasa kal? ¿por que te detienes?—dijo Zulunolu sujetando su lanza listo para el combate

— ¿No lo vieron?— contesta Kayl

— ¿Qué cosa?—Susurran a eco Zulunolu y Padzatarka

—Padza, Zulu. Creo que algo nos está acechando— Era raro ver actuar serio al menor del grupo

—Entendido miren esos arboles ¿Ok?—con sus manos Padza indica donde debe ocultarse cada uno

Parecía que algo estaba siguiendo los pasos de los jóvenes Papues. Sin embargo tras pasar varios minutos deciden seguir su camino, pero ahora mas alertas que nunca. Las precauciones que toman estos chicos no solo son las de ir armados. Sobre su piel esparcen feromonas de una planta que introdujeron los jefes hace ya mucho tiempo. Un bien protegido con fiereza, ya que, evita que insectos venenosos o parasitarios ataquen produciéndoles reacciones químicas si es que previamente su olor no los persuade. También decoran sus cuerpos con un maquillaje típico de los Papues. Un arte un tanto tenebrosa que crea varios rostros sobre el cuerpo, haciendo dudar a cualquier depredador que se encuentre en busca de alimento.

Luego de una hora de marcha llegaron a la orilla del adorado lago Arurua. Mientras Zulunolu y Padzatarka hacían guardia Kayl se subia a lo alto de un árbol para buscar otro de características aun mas particulares. Un árbol frutero de tronco azulado, hojas violetas y frutos rojos al que hacían llamar Pápagul. Debido a la poca luz era difícil encontrarlos y para sumar dificultad por lo general los arboles que crecen sobre la corteza del Olmoor suelen moverse de lugar constantemente, haciendo imposible tener una ubicación fija de su paradero, pero esto no era un reto para los ojos negros implacables de Kayl, que no tardo mas de un minuto en encontrar un ejemplar. El árbol frutero fue encontrado y ahora con Kayl a la cabeza se dirigía a el ignorando todo peligro.

—Esta vez espero sea un árbol kal—dice Padzatarka conteniendo la risa

—Tranquilos no confundo un árbol con una tortuga dos veces jeje, o eso espero

—El dia que Padza me conto casi muero de la risa—Zulunolu contiene las carcajadas y mira con complicidad a Padzatarka

—Si lo halle! Vieron que no me equivoque! Deben confiar más en mi vista de águila jeje– Kayl grita con fuerte entusiasmo

—Kal estupi…— son interrumpidos por un murmullo que se hizo cada vez mas fuerte acompañados de una sombra que lo tapo todo.

Los chicos alzaron la mirada sorprendidos. Era una manada de Jumkus, una especie de primate pequeño que por lo general no ataca a los miembros de la tribu, no son muy fuertes pero en esta oportunidad era una manada entera. Inmediatamente Zulunolu toma su lanza y dispersa a un gran número de atacantes, Padzatarka hace lo propio y con la parte superior de su arco noquea a las criaturas hostiles. Pero Kayl no logro librarse de dos Jumkus de gran tamaño, probablemente los cabecillas, que aprovecharon que el niño estaba separado tomándolo por sorpresa y sometiéndolo contra el árbol que habían estado buscando, Kayl no era para nada débil, pero los perspicaces monos vertieron un veneno en su boca paralizándolo inmediatamente. Una desesperada persecución había comenzado. Padzatarka y Zulunolu reconocieron la planta que habían utilizado para dormir a Kayl y arremetieron contra los monos por varios interminables minutos, sin perder jamás de vista el cuerpo desplomado de su querido amigo. La desesperación era terrible por parte de los jóvenes, hasta que llegaron a los límites signados del lago Arurua. Ellos jamás habían cruzado este punto a pesar de su osadía de aventurarse en lugares prohibidos, más peligroso aun era el hecho de que los Jumkus no paraban de gritar, haciendo probable la aparición de criaturas más terribles.

Decidieron cruzar la frontera del lago. De ninguna manera estaban dispuestos a volver sin Kayl. Pero al dar vuelta perdieron de vista a su compañero desmayado. Sintieron que todo estaba perdido. Pero de repente un enorme y estruendoso ruido se escucha. Con un terrorífico pánico los chicos corren hacia él.

Era Shida, el hermano del jefe y tercero al mando de la tribu, un anciano de mas de dos metros extremadamente musculoso, sin cejas y finos ojos como los de un felino. Con el cuerpo repleto de laceraciones de formas extrañas, cicatrices que daban señal de la cantidad de combates de los que fue parte, el cabello corto plateado y un rostro que no dejaba entre ver ningún sentimiento. Ese era Shida, una bestia humana. A su alrededor yacían los cadáveres destrozados de toda la manada de jumkus y este en sus brazos cargaba el cuerpo sin conocimiento de Kayl. Shida jamás hablaba, fue necesaria una mirada para saber que Padza y Zulu habían cometido varias violaciones. Inmediatamente el bestial anciano desapareció de un salto y los jóvenes corrieron de vuelta a su guarida con una palidez inusual en su morena piel.

—Somos unos idiotas Padza

—Lo se Zulu no debimos dejar solo de esa forma a Kal. Por más fuerte que sea—responde Padza apretando la quijada

—Dejemos todo en el escondite y asumamos la responsabilidad por lo que le ocurrió a Kal. Lo importante es que sobrevivió— contesta firme Zulunolu y de cierta forma aliviado

—Eso haremos— sentencio Padza

Al llegar a la guarida su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a Kal durmiendo dentro. Jamás esperaron verlo ahí y menos que uno de los jefes supiera de la ubicación de su escondite. Dejaron las preguntas para después y pasaron toda esa tarde esperando que Kayl despertara. Luego de varias horas el menor comenzó a estirarse y de a poco fue despertando.

—¡Waaaaw! ¡Chicos, no saben la pesadilla que tuve!— Kayl grito bañado en sudor

—qué alivio verte optimo kal. No fue una pesadilla fuiste raptado por unos asquerosos Jumkus. Lo bueno es que no te pasó nada— comenta Zulunolu mientras toma el hombro de Kayl

—Kal de ahora en mas lo mejor va a ser que no sigas con nosotros—dice Padza con los ojos llorosos— Casi hacemos que te maten unos simples y malolientes simios. Damos asco

—¿Estas bromeando Padza? Yo soy el imbécil que se alejo de ustedes. Si me ocurría algo malo me lo tenia bien merecido por lo tonto que fui, además son muy fuertes y lograron salvarme jeje

—Shida fue quien te salvo la vida Kal. Nosotros solamente corríamos sin saber que hacer— interrumpe Zulunolu mirándolo fijamente

Los chicos vuelven a sus hogares juntos sin cruzar una sola palabra. Kayl se sentía muy culpable de la frustración de sus dos amigos, pero lo que mas le dolió fue tener que imaginarse abandonar a Zulu y Padza. No podía creer que su confianza ciega estuviera causándole este pesar a sus mas grandes amigos.

 _CAPITULO SEGUNDO_

 ** _El vuelve a casa._**

Habían transcurrido varias semanas desde lo sucedido con los jumkus y Kayl. Padzatarka por ese entonces había estado acompañando a su padre en las labores cotidianas. Hoy tocaba recoger miel de Vespias.

Una enorme alegría invadía el cuerpo de su padre. Jamás había compartido otra cosa con su hijo mas que trabajo o alguna que otra lección de cocina típica Papue. Tarrno era su nombre, un adulto de gran estatura, muy delgado, con la mitad de su cuerpo completamente tatuado y con perforaciones en todo su rostro. Era la viva imagen de un clásico Papue, que al igual que una hormiga, no velaba por otro más que por su pueblo. Esperaba que su hijo se volviera un perfecto líder de madriguera y entregara su vida a la tribu como el en su adolescencia.

—Muévase hijo, que esto es un trabajo muy duro—Le repitetia constantemente a padza mientras cortan pedazos enormes de colmena

—Si padre—contesta automáticamente el joven sin expresión alguna en su mirada

—Tu madre estuvo hablando con los padres de Igneel. Hijo tú no eres consciente de lo buen partido que eres, los jefes se sentirían orgullosos de verte

—Si padre

—Terminamos Padza. Tu primer día y realizaste tres viajes más que tu padre esa es la motivación que tu viejo desea

Luego de un día de trabajo Padzatarka se dirigía con Tarrno a la madriguera para conciliar el sueño era la ultima tarea para volver al día siguiente y hacer lo mismo que el anterior sin nunca dejar la seguridad de los alrededores.

Pero esa noche algo diferente ocurrió. Sonido de tambores gritos y luces comenzaron a subir por el árbol. Nadie entendía nada y al acercarse mas y mas el sonido solo tres personas salieron de la seguridad de la madriguera a enfrentar lo que causaba tal escándalo. Padza Zulu y Kayl. Nadie mas que ellos se sentían seducidos por aquel llamado desconocido. Se vieron la cara después de unas semanas sin siquiera olerse. Inmediatamente sonrieron. Cada uno con su arma predilecta tomaron posición y se ocultaron tras la oscuridad que acostumbraba reinar a esa hora. Buscaban sorprender al posible enemigo, pero no se imaginaron nunca que estaban haciendo justo lo que se esperaba de ellos. La situación cambio completamente cuando la carcajada de un viejo conocido se apodero del tenso momento.

— ¡Abuelo! ¡Maldito anciano come madera volviste!— celebra Kayl

—Siguen tan débiles como de costumbre. Kayl sabía que los muchachos te iban a capturar muy fácil pero ustedes dos si que me decepcionan juju

—Boobata infeliz creímos que habías muerto— contesta Padzatarka con una alegría que parecía ya desaparecida en el

—Dime la verdad, ¿Tu siempre apareces en el mejor momento no? ¿Cómo lo haces?—dice Zulu igual de alegre

—Cierren el pico y acompáñenme que la chusma va a echar la bronca

La aparición del abuelo era inesperada pero tan oportuna como siempre. Cuando los chicos habían sufrido un duro cimbronazo por criaturas tan débiles su ánimo se había desplomado poniendo en sus cabezas ideas que jamás habrían aceptado. Siguieron al viejo hasta llegar al centro de la tribu, increíblemente diferente a lo que ellos vivian en sus hogares. Aquí la luz era permanente y las actividades eran tanto diurnas como nocturnas. Las personas parecían robots, nadie se volteaba a saludar a los recién llegados, salvo por una personita muy particular.

Un dato no menor nos estaban ocultando Boobata, el abuelo de Kayl no era otro más que el único hijo que había tenido el tercer jefe, la bestia Shida, que aunque jamás le dirigió la palabra lo respetaba muy fuertemente. Kayl y los muchachos ignoraban estos detalles y pensaban que boobata era una especie de subjefe dado que nadie descendia jamás y menos que menos exploraba la superficie del bosque. Sin embargo extrañamente era el único con la libertad de hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Cuando Padza era pequeño Boobata había puesto los ojos en el. Aventurero desde el vientre de su madre fue llevado en una oportunidad sobre la espalda del por ese entonces no tan demacrado vejete. Booba acostumbraba raptar niños y llevarlos de visita por alguna parte del árbol. Pero siempre volvían asustados y del terror no querían volver a verlo ni en sus peores pesadillas. Solo dos niños volvieron fascinados de aquellos alucinantes viajes por el Olmoor. Quienes si no, Padza y Zulu. El viejo inmediatamente los invadió de historias fenomenales de sus aventuras fuera del árbol, volviendo loco a los maleables niños que trazaron su propio plan para vivir similares aventuras.


End file.
